Arthur
Eu nunca vou ceder a gente como você! " :- Arthur 'Arthur '( アーサー ASA ''? ) é um personagem fictício em Namco's série Soul de jogos de luta. Ele faz uma aparição no primeiroSoulcalibur , onde substitui Mitsurugi em países que desencorajaram imagens samurai e referências, como a Coréia do Sul, bem como em várias máquinas de arcade nos Estados Unidos.right Índice [ esconder,es ]#Aparência #B #Soulcalibur #Soulcalibur III #Arma,en #Estágios #Soul Calibur IV - Character Creation Formula #Cotações #Ending (Soul Calibur) #Aparências da série ' #Relacionamentos #Trivialidades #Galeria Aspecto Editar Em sua primeira aparição, ele parece exatamente como Mitsurugi, exceto com cabelos loiros e um tapa-olho, e sua arma, Movelist e terminando são idênticos aos do Mitsurugi.Arthur é caracterizado como um Character Bonus emSoulcalibur III , onde ele é dado características faciais únicas e uma arma de sua autoria. Neste jogo, ele representa a "Katana" disciplina Create-a-Fighter. Arthur Destinado Batalha em Soulcalibur é o mesmo que Mitsurugi de: Taki . Em Soulcalibur III (durante Quick Play) Destinado a batalha é Mitsurugi, que poderia ser uma piada sobre como ele é o substituto de Mitsurugi na maioria dos jogos da alma. Sua roupa Soulcalibur III é roupa Soulcalibur II do Mitsurugi em cores diferentes e um pedaço de armadura ombro (ou sode) em falta no lado direito. Biografia EDITAR Os detalhes sobre a infância de Arthur não são claras, mas afirma-se que ele não sabia que seus irmãos estavam.Pode-se supor que ele era um órfão. Ele, aparentemente, vivia como um mendigo na cidade portuária de Southampton até a idade de oito anos quando, por sugestão de um marinheiro quem ele era amigo, ele decidiu tornar-se ele próprio um marinheiro. Por dois anos ele atuou como um mascote das sortes para o navio, até que chegou ao Japão, onde ele foi adotado por um comerciante rico que ele considerada como pouco mais que uma curiosidade do Ocidente. Sob a tutela de seu novo padrasto, Arthur foi ensinado etiqueta japonesa e adequada. Ainda assim, ele não gostava e foi criticado por muitos, e seu padrasto, eventualmente, deu-lhe até um nobre sob a desculpa de que era para lhe ensinar boas maneiras. Ele finalmente acabou servindo como um guerreiro para o nobre, e porque ele apresentou um alvo óbvio, ele aprendeu a lutar de forma eficaz, a fim de sobreviver. É também durante uma das muitas batalhas que lutaram que ele perdeu o olho. Eventualmente, Arthur iria encontrar um amante e ter um filho, mas, apesar de sua nova família, ele continuou lutando. Frustrado que a maioria das pessoas ao redor dele o viu apenas como uma curiosidade e não como um homem, Arthur voltou suas atenções para a lendária Soul Edge , a fim de provar a si mesmo e sua família em seus olhos. Assim, ele partiu em sua primeira missão para a lendária espada. Durante sua busca pela Soul Edge , Arthur foi incapaz de encontrar a própria espada e só foi capaz de recuperar um único um de seus fragmentos. Ainda assim, ele estava satisfeito com suas realizações e, finalmente, voltou a casar com sua amante. Ele deu o fragmento de Soul Edge para sua nova esposa que manteve com ela sempre e voltou a lutar, a fim de sustentar sua família. Um dia, depois de voltar de uma batalha, ele encontrou sua esposa doente de uma doença misteriosa. Ele procurou a ajuda de um médico, mas acabou por ser incapaz de salvá-la de morte. Luto pela perda de sua esposa, um homem se aproximou dele sobre a doença de sua esposa. Em um acesso de raiva, Arthur levou o homem embora, mas não antes que ele ouviu sugerem que a doença foi causada pela Soul Edge caco. Sentindo-se responsável pela morte de sua esposa, Arthur logo decidiu sobre o que ele deve fazer. Ele iria destruirSoul Edge , de modo que já não podia causar tal tragédia como lhe tinha sucedido. Com a filha no reboque, ele partiu mais uma vez, sua busca pela Soul Edge renovado. Pode-se dizer que Arthur viajando com sua criança infantil tem algumas semelhanças com a premissa básica de Lone Wolf and Cub . Soulcalibur Editar O Arthur não sabe quem são seus irmãos. Nascido em uma cidade portuária da Inglaterra, ele estava morando sozinho no momento em que ele percebeu como era a vida. Naquela rua, que foi o ponto chave do comércio atlântico, mesmo um mendigo poderia ganhar dinheiro suficiente para viver um dia. Na idade de 8, com a sugestão de um marinheiro que ficou perto dele, ele se tornou um marinheiro. A vida no mar como um faz-tudo do navio foi divertido. Mas, o seu curso como o mascote do navio, sendo amado pela tripulação, acabou apenas em 2 anos.Quando visitou o país do Extremo Oriente. No Japão, conhecida como a ilha de ouro, um rico comerciante, que foi negociado com eles, tomou-o como um enteado. Para o comerciante, ele só teve em Arthur como parte de sua coleção de coisas do Ocidente, mas um menino de 10 anos não poderia ter entendido tal peculiaridade de um adulto. Ele estava muito feliz por ter alguém para chamar de pai. Ele aprendeu japonês e os costumes japoneses, de modo a agradar seu padrasto. Os japoneses não gostaram e criticaram "o menino estrangeiro que atua como um japonês" e, eventualmente, o seu padrasto lhe ofereceu a um nobre na desculpa de que era para lhe ensinar boas maneiras. No campo de batalha, sua aparência era um alvo. Arrows, lâminas e balas de chumbo atacou. Para permanecer vivo, ele não teve outro jeito a não ser lutar de forma imprudente. E um dia, depois de inúmeras batalhas deu-lhe confiança sobre suas habilidades, ele percebeu que ele era. Nem um japonês, nem um estrangeiro, mas um espadachim sem raízes. Os japoneses basta olhar para ele com curiosidade, não como um homem. Mas não havia nenhuma maneira que ele poderia ser europeu novamente, depois de ter esquecido sua língua materna já. Uma ansiedade inefável e nervosismo tomou conta dele. O que fazer para ser reconhecido como um homem? A única maneira era lutar. Alcançar o que ninguém mais pode realizando façanhas brilhantes! Sem saber o que fazer, ele deixou sua casa e vagava pelos campos de batalha.Para se tornar mais forte, ele arriscou sua vida muitas vezes. Como resultado, ele perdeu um olho que as pessoas diziam era como uma jóia eo que ele ganhou foram inúmeras cicatrizes, a auto-confiança de que ele não poderia perder para qualquer um, e uma linda mulher que costumava ser uma prostituta, que o seguiu como uma sombra. No momento em que um bebê de linhagem mista nasceu, um rumor chegou ao seu ouvido. O cavaleiro mal do Ocidente, e Soul Edge. Era como um oráculo para ele, que não sabia o que fazer com sua vida. Se ele derrota que cavaleiro e obtém a espada que é chamada invencível, desta vez, as pessoas podem reconhecer suas habilidades, então seu amor e seu bebê não vai ser visto como estranhos. Deixando para trás a mulher e para o bebê, ele foi a bordo de um navio de novo depois de 20 anos. No momento em que um canhão sinalizou a partida do navio, o cenário há muito esquecido de sua terra natal, voltou para ele como uma ilusão. Soulcalibur III Edição A jornada de Arthur para encontrar Soul Edge era perigoso na verdade, especialmente com tanta falta de informação em uma terra estrangeira. Pesadelo iludiu ele, e ele era constantemente lembrado de sua impotência.Ele tinha começado a compreender a vastidão do mundo e ele percebeu que não importa o que, os seres humanos eram apenas seres humanos. Ele agora apreciado o que era importante em sua vida, e entendeu que seu objetivo atual é trivial e sem sentido. Depois de um ano de pesquisa, Arthur desistiu e voltou para o Japão. A única parte da prova de sua jornada, ele levava consigo era um único fragmento de Soul Edge. Quando ele chegou e finalmente viu seu parceiro novamente depois de tanto tempo, ele não disse nada, e abraçou-a. Ele a presenteou com o fragmento de Soul Edge, não necessitando por mais tempo. Eles se casaram e ele voltou para a sua vida como um soldado a fim de alimentar sua família. Não importa o quanto ele realizou, ele foi tratado de forma diferente. No entanto, os olhares curiosos do japonês nativo já não o incomodava. Por um tempo, a vida não se alterou. Dois anos depois de ter sido casado, uma pandemia eclodiu em sua aldeia.Felizmente, ninguém na família de Arthur foi afetada pela doença. Sua esposa estava em êxtase, acreditando que o fragmento de Soul Edge para ser um amuleto de boa sorte. A epidemia passou ea vila voltou ao normal, mas sua esposa ficou misteriosamente doente. Um dia, Arthur voltou para casa e ouviu o barulho de um corpo caindo no chão. Ele abriu a porta para encontrar sua esposa no chão com sua filha chorando ao lado dela. Sua respiração era superficial, mas seus olhos brilhavam com a vida. Reconhecendo esta situação como uma emergência, ele trouxe o melhor médico que pudesse encontrar para examiná-la. Tudo o que ele podia fazer era dizer a Arthur que sua esposa estava morrendo. Ele não podia fazer nada além de observar como condição de sua esposa piorou, até que um dia ela passou para a próxima vida. Um homem baixo, vestido com roupas estranhas, visitou Arthur logo após a morte de sua esposa. Ele alegou ser um médico itinerante que visitou, porque ele tinha ouvido falar da condição da mulher. No entanto, envolvido em raiva e tristeza, Arthur latiu para o homem ir embora. "Provavelmente causada pelo fragmento ..." o homem murmurou como ele deixou. Essas palavras surpreendeu Arthur. Ele ficou de ligar depois o homem para mais informações, mas ele estava longe de ser visto. Depois do funeral, ele colocou sua filha para a cama chorando e contemplou as palavras que ele ficou com pelo médico. Se fosse verdade, então a pessoa responsável pela morte de sua esposa não era outro senão o próprio Arthur! Arthur sabia o que tinha que fazer. A espada amaldiçoada teve que ser destruído. A fim de desfazer seus erros, ele deve evitar tragédias semelhantes volte a acontecer. Arthur preparado para a jornada pela frente, e embarcou em um navio com sua filha para terras estrangeiras, mais uma vez. Ele ainda tinha que colocar seu olho na espada amaldiçoada, mas seu olhar parecia sem nuvens diretamente preso a ele. Arma Editar *Gassan *Zantetsuken *W *Monohoshizao *Shiranui *Murasame *Kokuenra Estágios Editar O Arthur não tem um palco próprio, embora ele pode ser encontrado em Tales of Souls nos seguintes estágios como "Prepare-se para defender-se" desafio: Lotus Garden , Sagrado Monte. Fuji - Lava Bed , Jurakudai Villa , eBatalha no Estreito . Soul Calibur IV - Formula Criação de Personagem Editar Com base em sua ''Soul Calibur III aparência. Nome: ARTHUR Estilo: Mitsurugi Arma: Oniyukiyasu Física / musculosidade: +10 / +50 Masculino Voz 6 Passo 0 Cabelo: Samurai Cauda (9:10,23 / 9:02,18) Face masculina 11 Sobrancelha (9:10,23) Olhos (9:01,32) Pele (2:12,04) Equipamento Base (9:64,18) Face: japonês Eye Patch (todos 9:01,32) Ombro: Sode (todos 9:01,28) Roupas de baixo: Loincloth (9:01,01) Parte superior do corpo: Couraça da Paladin (9:01,28 / 9:01,28 / 9:12,12 / 9:12,12) A Lower Body: Pé de Guardião (9:11,22 / 9:01,28 / 9:26,32 / 1:64,32) Tornozelo: Bandagens (9:01,01) Leg: Ashigaru Greaves (9:01,28 / 9:02,18 / 9:26,32 / 9:52,27) Cotações do Editor *''Eu nunca vou ceder a gente como você!'' *''Você não é digno de me desafiar!'' *''Eu vou aceitar o seu desafio a qualquer hora.'' *''É tarde demais para se acovarda!'' *''Você escolheu a pessoa errada para lutar.'' *''Será que a dor situado ainda?'' *''Esta é sua última chance de consertar seus caminhos.'' Ending (Soul Calibur) Editar Arthur recebe Soul Edge e é atacado por piratas não Cervantes, carregando armas. Ele então começa a envolver suas batalhas. Ele nunca ouviu falar dele. Aparências da série ' Editar *Soulcalibur *Soulcalibur III *Broken Destiny: Soulcalibur Relacionamentos Editar *O rival de Mitsurugi em Soulcalibur III modo Quick Play. Trivia Editar *Arthur foi originalmente concebido para uma aparição em Soul Edge . Ele teria sido um personagem muito parecido com bônus Seong Han-Myeong . Neste conceito inicial, ele foi escrito para ser um amigo de infância de Mitsurugi. *Arthur aparece em Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny como um adversário de caráter personalizado no modo Quick Match. Ele usa o estilo de Mitsurugi. Ele também tem um diálogo lado com Cassandra no Gauntlet, onde é apontado como Samurai Blond . *Arthur é uma reminiscência de William Adams , um navegador Inglês, que viajou para o Japão no ano de 1600 e se tornou o primeiro samurai ocidental. *Arthur aparece um o "Desconhecido Alma" no Grand labirinto de personagens que não têm nenhuma conexão óbvia de Li Long ou Hwang - por exemplo, Yun-Seong, e Seong Mi-Na luta tanto Hwang, porque todos eles treinados no mesmo local, e são amigos, Mitsurugi luta Li Long, porque eles eram inimigos em SoulBlade, Arthur luta personagens que estão "sobrando". *Arthur era originalmente um personagem principal que tornou menor após Mitsurugi foi autorizado a voltar para as versões coreanas do jogo. *Tapa-olho de Arthur está disponível em Criação de Personagem em Soulcalibur IV. *No modo Jogo Rápido de Soulcalibur V, um possível adversário é um samurai loira usando o estilo de Mitsurugi e ostentando um Eyepatch japonês. Isto pode ser uma referência a Arthur. *Antepassado da esposa de Arthur é responsável pela vedação originalmente Kamikirimusi *Na galeria abaixo, mostra que na maioria de suas fotos, Arthur perdeu o olho direito, mas em sua obra Soulcalibur, é o olho esquerdo que está perdido. A razão para isto é desconhecida. *Arthur apresenta ataques que pertencem a Paul Phoenix do Tekken série. Ombro festa de Paulo é usado e em vez de ele terminar lá, Arthur segue-se com uma garra. Este grab (ao contrário da maioria em Soul Calibur III) podem ser bloqueadas. Coincidentemente, seu rosto se assemelha ao de Paul Phoenix, também. <http://soulcalibur.wikia.com/wiki/Arthur?action=edit&section=13 http://soulcalibur.wikia.com/wiki/File:Arthur_1P.jpgRetrato de Arthur''Soulcalibur''http://soulcalibur.wikia.com/wiki/File:Arthur_Artwork.jpgArtwork Arthur de''Soulcalibur''http://soulcalibur.wikia.com/wiki/File:Arthur1.jpgArthur wallpaper de''Soulcalibur III''http://soulcalibur.wikia.com/wiki/File:ArthurSC8P01.jpgUm cartão de Arthur de Fighting System Universalhttp://soulcalibur.wikia.com/wiki/File:Arthur_SClll_icon.pngÍcone de Arthur da tela de seleção de personagens em Soulcalibur III Adicionar uma foto a esta galeria Categoria:Personagens de Soul Calibur III Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Bonus